Take Me and Fulfill Your Wish
by Anamnesis Redivivus
Summary: What did the One Ring offer to throw Boromir into deepest depths of desperation, and false hope? SEQUEL TO "A RELUCTANT HERO." One-shot. R&R...help bored and dead Boromir by donating reviews! No fanfics in the afterworld, I'm afraid.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything from J.R.R. Tolkien's works. I'd be happy to own them if they would be given to me for free...only possible in my dreams, but by Eru I have my right to dream whatever my subconscious would throw at me!

A/N: Sequel to " A Reluctant Hero." This about the One Ring's tempting offer to Boromir. What sort of proposition would lure brave Boromir into such dangerous and desperate measures? Set at Amon Hen. **Please review!**

__

*** Italicized words are words the One Ring spoke to Boromir.

***

Boromir slowly, but stealthily, walked towards Frodo. He heard it calling to him. It would not get out of its mind. It ever repeated the words he heard at Elrond's Council. It drove him insane. There was a great distance still between Frodo and himself, but the voice ran clearly in his mind.

' _Have you thought of my offer, Captain of Gondor? Time is precious. It is slowly running out._'

Halting for a while, Boromir grabbed his head, being forced to watch the painful memories the Ring brought up in his mind.

' _She is waiting for you to come rescue her. She is miserable in that dark, dank hole. Save her, and become her hero._'

Boromir thought of the last time that he saw her. Her emaciated figure, bleeding and bruised, was being dragged away from him. What had she done to deserve that fate? What had he done to live through this false life of his?

' Get out of my head, you miserable thing!'

The Ring laughed at him.

' _I offer you the only hope you have yet you push it away moronically! Take it! Seize it! Only I can help you. Your father will never release her. You know this. I can aid you in saving Minas Tirith. I can aid you in saving her. Time is running out quickly._'

Boromir slowly approached Frodo once again. The Hobbit had not detected his presence yet.

' You have been torturing me with these thoughts since I laid my eyes on you! How could you help me?'

' _I possess great powers. I can break down ancient stone walls, I can kill the strongest beast, I can create things no one else can, and I can give you the power to breakdown the stone door keeping you from her,_' it said. ' _You have passed by her dungeon several times, Boromir. By yourself, even at your prime, you can never break it down. I can give you the power to undo stone with might._'

Boromir struggled in his attempt to break the will of the One Ring.

' If you have such powers why can you not return to your master on your own? Why do you need me to help you return? How will I know that your master will let me be with her?'

The Ring spoke with enchanting, deceiving words.

' _My master may be ambitious, but he has a benevolent side. Númenors once trusted him._'

' But he betrayed them!'

' _He only rewards those who have done great service to them. If you return me to him, he will let you live with her with the greatest freedom he can give you. He will provide you with a splendid palace for you two to live in, with inexhaustible provisions. You will never want for anything more._'

Boromir began to crumble down. He had obediently served his father, Denethor, for twenty-two years. For twenty-two years he had not seen her, heard from her, touched her, or spoke to her. Twenty-two long years he spent alone, unmarried, in his undying devotion to her. How could he forget her? She was everything to him.

' _Frodo does not know of your pains. If he had known, he would give it to you gladly, but there is no need. Just ask for it as your hope of saving your country. It is saving Gondor, after all. If you save Gondor with my aid, doubtlessly you will save her. Frodo does not need me. He does not know what he is doing._'

Boromir looked at Frodo. The Shireling sat still, appearing to be just sitting there.

'_ Frodo has his green hills and ales. He has friends and family to return to. You, on the other hand, will not have anything if Minas Tirith falls. Is she not the only thing you have left?_'

' Yes.'

' _Take me and fulfill your wish._'

Gulping hard, but silently, Boromir glared at Frodo Baggins.

' Yes, save her...free her...'

He smiled in joy of hope regained. The Ring had roused the desperate side of him, revealing the impetuous and dangerous side of Men cornered to the wall. Frodo sensed unfriendly eyes, turning around to face him...

***

A/N: Whom could the Ring and Boromir be talking about? Hm...have you read " A Reluctant Hero?" If you did, you would know what they're talking about! Review! Drunken Hobbits need reviews to use as lyrics for their silly babbling of a song!


End file.
